


Isn't this just a colorful necklacke?

by SerMisty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pearl/Rose more hinted than anything but there it is, White Pearl Theory, a bit of dystopia warning maybe? you know that's homeworld, also a little bit of angst about pearl being defective but not too much, also really I just decided that blue pearl doesn't talk, really just wanted to write something about the pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not all pearls know each other, Steven". But Pearl did, a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't this just a colorful necklacke?

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write about the pearls but then the white pearl theory came and things diverged a little. (Sorry for eventual mistakes, I'm italian).  
> My tumblr: http://sermisty.tumblr.com/

You are perfectly able to say that you’re defective. 

It’s not that difficult, really. When you’re not faking you walk a little less straight than other pearls and your eyes are always too lively compared to their vacuous stare.  
You have your own opinions, which is unthinkable, and follow orders only not to raise any suspect about your situation. You are able to learn and you _are_ learning everyday, without anyone noticing, you examine every new thing you discover and hold to it like you fear that if you stop you’ll actually become one of them. You can even feel emotions, but you still have to learn all the names: you are most familiar to anxiety, fear, discomfort, sadness, loneliness. You wish you could be happy – _you can wish_ – but you don’t know how.  
If this wasn’t enough yet, there is an evidence that proves without doubt your malfunction. You only need to watch yourself in the mirror, trying to ignore the embarrassment the short dress you have to wear causes you and resisting the temptation of fixing your hair, made to be similar to your owner. 

There it is. Your gem. 

It’s not a perfect circle like it should be; it’s more of an oval and follows the curve of your forehead, where it’s placed. Everything that’s wrong with you, everything that’s different, sees its birth in there.  
_Then, how could it possibly be your fault?_

«Pearl?»  
White Diamond enters the room and you remain still, waiting for orders. You _could_ move and you _could_ disobey, but you don’t because being discovered means being broken and you’re afraid, afraid, afraid.  
_Can you fake for the rest of eternity?_  
«Oh, Pearl, here you are!» White Diamond smiles lightly, like she’s talking to something very cute and very stupid – isn’t this what pearls are, anyway? «I’m going to a meeting with the other Diamonds. Their pearls will also be there, so why don’t you come too? You can have fun with them for a little, are you happy?» 

White Diamond is very childish sometimes, you think – _think_ – while following her giant figure along the hallway. She looks so proud of herself because she’s selfless enough to want you to have a nice time with other pearls: it’s pretty ridiculous, because a functioning pearl would not be grateful and you who are defective don’t find it worth of gratitude.  
It could be worse and you know. Hundreds of pearls like you – well, not quite – are broken everyday, either out of careless or out of violence. White Diamond is actually very kind to you, but you are sick of being an accessory, something to admire, something that should stay immobile and not hear, not see, not talk. Maybe it’s also because White Diamond doesn’t give you chores and you have nothing to do but think, but mostly is because of you, isn’t it? It’s you. You are defective. You can’t settle with this, and yet you have to because you don’t want to die, either. 

You finally reach to room where the meeting will take place. Out of the door there are already two Diamonds with their respective pearls.  
«I’m sorry I’m late». White Diamond says. «I lost sense of the time».  
Yellow Diamond, the taller, snorts. Blue Diamond, face covered by her cloak, nods slowly.  
«And Pink?» asks again White Diamond. «Where’s Pink Diamond?»  
«She wasn’t able to come today». 

You didn’t notice a third figure – because pearls don’t count, do they? Do you? – behind the Diamonds. She’s smaller than them, but oh! How big is the impact she has on you!  
The gem moves and bows in front of White Diamond. She is still taller than you and has beautiful pink curly hair. Her gem is on her belly, you’re able to see it from the star-like opening that’s on her dress. Her eyes are full of stars, too, and her mouth…  
You have to concentrate and remember that pearls shouldn’t feel that way, should feel nothing, and you try to move your eyes away. You don’t succeed.  
«And you are…?» murmurs your owner.  
«Rose Quartz, My Diamond» the gem replies. «I am a general from the army of Pink Diamond. She wasn’t able to make it today and asked me to take her place in the meeting. I will explain her point of view on the matters we need to discuss».  
Her voice is music, just as the one you play sometimes with your holograms and that White Diamond likes so much: it is so beautiful that for a moment you forget that you’re defective and feel normal, feel right, in front of her.  
The Diamonds don’t see you staring. They are so tall, so important, why would they waste their time looking down at you? But Rose Quartz notices. When she gets up from the curtsey she meets your eyes.  
You panic. Quickly going back to glare at the void you hope the flush of heat you feel on your cheeks isn’t too evident. If Rose Quartz says something, just a word…  
But she doesn’t say anything. If you didn’t have her shining eyes now printed forever in your mind you’d probably wonder if she actually looked at you. She and the Diamonds disappear in the room. 

You and the pearls are the only ones left near the door. You let yourself examine them, knowing they’re doing the same: Yellow Pearl looks superb and haughty and her stare makes you uncomfortable; you don’t see Blue Pearl’s eyes because they’re covered by her hair, but she seems even more anxious than you.  
You wonder if they are catching your feelings, too, but then you remember that’s very improbable. They, with their perfect round gem, are the opposite of you. So you start fearing they may catch your malfunction, instead.  
«Which version are you?» asks Yellow Pearl all of sudden. You are actually surprised she initiated a conversation first. If you were another gem you would answer with your facet and your cut, but you’re a pearl and you have simple numbers.  
«I’m version 5272» you say.  
Yellow scoffs, similar to her owner.  
«You’re an old version» she comments. «I’m 7277. I’m one of the newest, and I’m better. I have a more equipped vocabulary and I have been made to serve Yellow Diamond with important chores, such as keeping tracks of her appointments and taking her calls. What do you do for White Diamond?»  
«Nothing» you admit, sincerely. The other grins.  
«As I expected».  
If they start to teach pearls to discriminate other pearls, you think, then what’s the advantage they take in being an higher class gem anymore? You wonder again if Yellow Pearl actually feels her own arrogance, but you decide she doesn’t: she was made just to show that Yellow Diamond is more important than the others. That’s her role.  
_What is yours?_  
«And you?» you ask Blue Pearl, seeing that she hasn’t said a word.  
Yellow scoffs again.  
«This one can’t talk» she spits. «She’s an even older version than you are. They have to be taught to speak, and Blue Diamond never cared. She prefers silence. And that’s all she’s getting from her».  
A wave of sadness runs through your body, and you hope Blue Pearl isn’t able to feel it herself. So many thoughts in that mind that can’t get out…  
Yellow snaps a finger against Blue Pearl’s nose and laughs.  
«Am I right, Blue?»  
«Stop it» you say, while Blue lowers her head and keeps tormenting her fingers. «You’re not helping her».  
«I don’t want to help her» Yellow replies. «Who cares? I am better than her».  
«We are pearls. We are not better than anyone».  
Yellow snorts. It is very rare for pearls to meet and talk together, since they’re usually left in their Diamond’s quarters. You wonder why did they bring you all with them.  
Blue Pearl gently moves her hand forward, as she wants to touch you, but stops before reaching your skin. Having gained your attention, she points at a hologram she’s creating with the gem on her chest: it shows the figures of the Diamonds – and Rose Quartz – around a table.  
«Do you want to know what the Diamonds’ meeting is about?» you realize. Blue Pearl nods two times and the hologram disappears.  
«I don’t know» Yellow admits. «Yellow Diamond won’t tell me anything. I only know that her diary is full of duties for the next days. Something important is happening. Something about the colonies».  
This catches your interests, but she doesn’t say anything more. The colonies are usually the main cause of stress for White Diamond because, she says, it’s very difficult to control all these planets at once. A new wave crawls under your skin and this time is worry.  
Blue points a finger at herself, Yellow and you and waits for her question to be understood.  
«Do you wonder why we’re here?» you try. Blue nods again.  
You are surprised that she has your same doubts. Maybe not being able to talk gives a really long time to think, but anyway you feel relieved: you feel just a little bit less defective now – but you never forget you are.  
«They probably needs us immediately after the meeting» Yellow suggests, and her eyes shine. «Maybe they will bring us to a colony! Have you ever been to a colony, White?»  
«No» you shake you head. You have never left Homeworld and probably never will.  
«I did» says Yellow, all proud, and she doesn’t even know she is. «Yellow Diamond let me escort her. When we came back she was very satisfied of my work, she said I’m the best pearl she ever had».  
You don’t actually feel like it’s a heartfelt compliment, but at least most of Yellow’s arrogance is explained. Blue claps a little, smiling gently. But you are more interested in another part of her story.  
«Which colony did you visited?» you ask.  
«I don’t remember» Yellow shrugs. «It’s not important. What matters is that Yellow Diamond was satisfied».  
You are about to reply when Blue points to your forehead. She creates a new hologram, showing your gem.  
Your oval, defective gem.  
You are crossed by a shock of panic. Yellow follows Blue’s finger and sees what she is indicating. She frowns.  
«Your gem is bizarre» she observes. «It’s different».  
«Yes, it… was an experiment» you stutter out. «White Diamond wanted her pearl’s gem to match the form of her chandelier».  
Lying out loud – no more just faking – is a new sensation that makes your stomach twist. You are pretty sure Blue doesn’t buy it, because you’re pretty sure Blue is smarter than she may look, but the one you’re more worried about is Yellow and Yellow doesn’t care.  
«Fancy» she shrugs. The argument is dropped, for your sake. 

When the Diamonds finally come out of the room they are still debating. You can’t help but to fix your eyes on Rose Quartz, even if you shouldn’t.  
«I can’t believe this is how Pink sees it» Yellow Diamond growls, stretching her already long neck. «You will tell her exactly what I said and I sincerely hope she changes her mind».  
«But» Rose Quartz tries to argue, «if you only listen to me for one more minute-»  
«This meeting has already come to an end».  
«You can’t just destroy that planet!»  
«That’s enough, general» Blue Diamond intervenes. Rose Quartz doesn’t lower her eyes – she’s so strong – and confronts her tall figure showing no fear. «Don’t forget who are you talking to».  
The gracious gem bites one of her beautiful lips.  
«Of course, My Diamond» she says. It doesn’t look like a surrender, more like a truce from her side. «I will refer. My regards».  
When she walks away she pass right in front of you, and your eyes meet again. You are too startled by her perfume to remember to look away.  
This time you are sure she sees you, because she even smiles. Just a little smile, covered by her hair, but she is smiling to you, a pearl, a defective pearl that shouldn’t be troubling her with staring.  
And before you realize it, she’s gone. 

Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond departs. Yellow Pearl doesn’t even bother to greet you, following her owner with quick steps. Blue turns around for just a couple of seconds, shyly waving her hand, and then disappears in the folds of Blue Diamond’s cloak.  
White Diamond holds her head, tired, and makes you sign to follow her back to the quarters.  
«You have to pack me a luggage» she says. «We are going to visit a new potential colony in a few days».  
You bite your tongue before asking questions.  
«Yes, My Diamond» you say, and shut.  
White Diamond, luckily, keeps talking to herself.  
«That general was really irritating» she says, and you blush because _irritating_ isn’t really the first adjective that comes to your mind. «“The Earth is worth protecting!” she said. Like someone would ever listen to this nonsense». 

***

«Not all pearls know each other, Steven». 

And after that lie – but how could you explain the truth when there’s so much to say that you don’t want to remember? – you all keep quiet, hidden behind the rests of Peridot’s robot, while the tiny twerp is about to betray Steven’s trust and tell everything she knows to Yellow Diamond.  
Your mind isn’t quiet at all, however.  
Yellow Pearl is exactly as you remember her, as smug and arrogant as ever. You recall that during that one trip to Earth she couldn’t keep her mouth shut about how great Yellow Diamond was – but you didn’t really listen to her, too busy spying Rose Quartz from the curtain that divided the higher class gems’ zone from yours.  
It almost makes you laugh: she’s still so loyal to Yellow Diamond, and you are still so defective. Which, anyway, you don’t find a flaw anymore.  
You wonder where Blue Pearl is right now. You glance at Garnet for a second, recalling to have seen her one last time when you attacked the Cloud Arena of Blue Diamond. She looked scared but admired, and for a moment you feel the same slight regret of that time – why did you leave her behind?  
You, the renegade defective Pearl, who left everything to stay on Rose Quartz’s side, who learned that being your own gem was the greatest thing you could do to finally be happy, why did you leave all the lost poor functioning pearls behind?

Not all pearls know each other. But when they do, they never forget.


End file.
